Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication method and device.
Description of the Prior Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
With the recent announcement of head-mounted displays (HMDs) such as Sony's® so-called Project Morpheus head-mounted display, a videogame or media consumer can be immersed within a virtual environment, or within pre-recorded content, potentially to the exclusion of other distractions.
However on occasion this may result in a user missing important information, for example by failing to hear a notification from their telephone, or conversely it may result in the user having to extract themselves from the head-mounted display in order to check the notification (which may be inconvenient depending on what is happening in the videogame or media), or result in wasted time, depending on the importance and frequency of the notifications.
A Bluetooth® in-car style connection to head-mounted display may be considered, to enable a user to make and receive calls whilst wearing the head-mounted display, but this is of limited functionality.
The present invention is intended to mitigate or alleviate this problem.